


Silver And Gold

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Awkward Conversations with People You Tried to Kill, Christmas Decorations, It's the little things, gävlebocken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Something out of place is sprouting -- er, "sprouting" -- in the gardens of Pisces, and Shun gets to have a hand in it.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite & Andromeda Shun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	Silver And Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



It wasn't the weirdest thing that Shun had ever done, not even in the short(ish) term, he was sure of that. Well, mostly sure, anyway. Maybe literally going to hell should take that crown, though, especially with what happened to --

"Shun. I appreciate the help, I do. But if you're going to help can you please concentrate on what you're doing for more than a few moments?"

\-- oops. 

_Eeeeeeep better get my head out of the clouds --_

Sure enough, his chains had relaxed while his thoughts wandered and now the bundles of trimmed briars and dry foliage sagged warningly out of shape. Shun caught Aphrodite's wry little smile -- and exasperated sigh -- from the far side of the mass. He shook his head; no need to worry.

"On it!"

A moment's concentration, a flicker of silver, and the brown masses were once again held properly up into place in the rough shape of a goat that towered over both their heads. Aphrodite flashed a quick thanks in his direction and dove back into the thorny scrum with baling cords, red ribbons and pruning shears, and Shun could only admire the man's dedication. Or something.

Because, seriously, a goat? A big goat made of briars and hay and dry roses tied up in ribbons and twine, planted smack in the middle of Pisces Temple's sleeping, snowy gardens. A big hay-and-briar goat being twisted and tied into shape by a breathtakingly stubborn, weirdly cheerful Pisces Aphrodite who didn't seem to care one whit about the chilly weather (Shun for one was eternally grateful for whoever thought to get him winter clothes, even if the little plush antlers on the earmuffs were a _bit_ goofy), the prickles of thorns, or how much work he needed to do to whip the goat into shape.

And work Aphrodite certainly did. Advantages of being a Gold Saint included speed, naturally, but he was trimming, pruning and tying -- climbing on the thing at least twice -- with a swiftness and accuracy that boggled Shun's mind. It was a kind of precision utterly unlike, well, applying a fist to someone's face.

Maybe more like throwing a rose like a deadly dart, though …

_That's not really fair, though, is it … eeep!_

The rap from Aphrodite's shears reverberated down his chains like a buzzer. The Pisces Saint was stepping away from the goat to stand next to him --

"What do you think? And you can call your chains back, we're finished whatever the answer is."

He sounded pleased with himself; looked it, too. Shun banished his own 'hand' in the work and took a few steps back to take in the results -- well, it sure _looked_ like a goat? With big curving horns, lined with red ribbon that matched the faux harness Aphrodite wove onto (into?) the hay. It was kind of impressive, actually, beating all that into shape …

"I have to admit, I didn't think it was really going to work at first."

Sheepish, very sheepish, but Aphrodite chuckled and shrugged, so onward Shun plunged.

"But -- that really looks like a goat! And it looks like it'll stay up just fine, so mission accomplished?"

"Almost, but you don't need your chains to help me with these. Lights aren't practical up here, but I'm not going completely without shine --"

From behind a mangled bale, Aphrodite produced several bags that jingled softly, and pulled out -- bells. Strings of silvery bells, stitched on more ribbons and dangling from matching chains of their own. He held out a string to Shun, who closed a mitten over them and held them up to the evening sunshine where they glowed golden.

"-- and if you aren't completely frozen, I'd appreciate the last bit of help. It's … going to be nice to have something from home here for the holidays."

Shun blinked. And then smiled. And had a little idea of his own, if he could wrangle the help with it --

"Sure, I can do that. And maybe I can show you some holiday things from where I come from, tomorrow, maybe?"

What would the Pisces Saint think of chicken and sponge cake ~?


End file.
